


Our branched Spark- part 1

by TheYukiOni



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cannon/OC, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mech Preg, Romantic Fluff, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYukiOni/pseuds/TheYukiOni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steelmind finds himself pregnant, and just as any other Seeker with his first mechpreg, he's confused, scared but also happy. But how does he break the news to Shockwave?</p><p>This is chapter one of 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our branched Spark- part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just expect a lot of fluff and cute feelings from my Cannon/OC OTP<3  
> 1 out of 3 chapters.

“Oh no, Primus no.”, Steelmind mumbled lowly as he leaned over the control panel and put a slightly trembling servo covering his mouthplating. His wings twitched dangerously from the nausea and he suddenly felt weak. 

“… Not that disgusting sensitivity in the fuel pump again”, he mumbled as he felt a gagging reflex slowly grow on him. The sleek silver Seeker curled his digits into the control panel in a slowly growing panic. Steelmind looked around in the room, anxiously looking for someone’s sudden attention over his fidgeting. 

The Vehicons that mastered the control room stood in obedience by their stations, red visors glowering bluntly at the flickering screen in front of them. No one of them had turned to look to their commander’s direction, and Steelmind quietly thanked Primus for that. 

Just as he were about to turn his pedes around to walk out of the room, a new desperate nausea in his fuelpump hit down hard upon him. The gag reflexes hit him just like a slap across the faceplate and Steelmind almost tumbled as he turned around. He flung his servo upwards and quickly got hold of the edge of the control panels, clinging his digit hard upon it to prevent a fall. 

Shaken and surprised over the new sudden perception of what his fuel pump could contain, he dipped his helmet down to offline his optics. Steelmind bit his lower dermas, trying hard not to vomit right on the floor. Primus, what was happening to him? 

“Commander Steelmind, is everything alright?”

Steelmind flinched at the voice, and he glanced dimly up to look at the one talking to him. A concerned vehicon leaned over to offer him a servo, and to the silver Seekers fright, the whole room had stopped working to look at his miserable state. He felt his faceplate heat up from the embarrassment, his wings twitching and the tips heating up. 

“ I-I’m fine, G-43-G. J-just…”

Steelmind were just about to answer as he suddenly felt another jolt of throbbing nausea ache from his fuelpump, and he quickly pressed a trembling servo over his mouthplate. By now, he was terrified to actually vomit, and he quickly dashed out of the room. He was too focused on himself to care for how he almost crashed into some trooper vehicons on his way to his quarters. 

Just as he had begun to tap the security-code to his room with trembling digits, Steelminds legs gave out and he crashed with his helmet forehand into the heavy metal of the door. Oddly, the pain in his processor eased the nausea attack, and Steelmind took some deep vents to calm down. He offlined his optics and tried to find a reasonable resolution for his sudden condition. 

A few orns before, he recalled how his wings had begun to twitch more than usual and after almost every recharge, he’s felt like a growing nausea were upon him. He’s felt skittish and almost embarrassed as soon as Shockwave approached or touched him in any ways. Interfacing had somehow made him more sensitive, and he could recall to his nodes and circuits were heating up faster than usual. Steelmind blushed slightly over the past nights interfacing memory still fresh to him, and he glanced almost shyly away.  
Another thing that had hit him was his Spark. It had felt… weird, lately. He wasn’t used to that kind of feeling, and he couldn’t come up with any better resolution than his Spark suddenly, somehow, felt … swollen.

What did a swollen Spark mean? Was he sick? Was it common for Seekers to get this sort of condition? 

Steelmind frantically went over the options in his processor, and he slowly opened up his dimmed optics. No, he wasn’t aware of any Cybertronian sickness causing this kind of behavior. This were something completely else. 

“I…I should attend to a medic”, he mumbled lowly and vented a deep sigh. On trembling and weak legs, he staggering begun to rise up and turn to walk the paths of the Nemesis for the medicalbay.


End file.
